Teleport gate
A '''teleport gate' (also known as a warp gate) is a Precursor artifact used throughout the ''Jak and Daxter'' series to instantly travel great distances or into otherwise inaccessible places. Warp gates operate by being set to another gate at another access point. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' During The Precursor Legacy, there were five warp gates, four of which were maintained by a sage. At the beginning of the game, only the gates at Sandover Village (in Samos' hut) and at Geyser Rock are usable. However, as Jak progressed through his quest, he was able to activate the gates at Rock Village, Volcanic Crater, and Gol and Maia's citadel. Using these gates, Jak was able to select any of the locations previously visited. ''Daxter'' During Daxter, there were eight warp gates: one at Kridder Ridder shop that connects to Breezy Valley, one at the Port of Haven City that connects to Emerald Isle, one at the power station that connects to two different areas of the strip mine and two different gates at the lumber mill. In the post-game, it can also be used to travel to Baron Praxis's Palace and the prison. The gates in the palace and prison are at the very end, though traveling to either location puts you at the start. As such, they are inactive when the locations are first visited but on subsequent visits can be used to return to the power station. ''Jak II'' During Jak II, there were a total of ten warp gates: one at the Fortress, one at the power station, one on the outskirts of Haven City that connects to Mountain Temple, two at the strip mine, three at the drill platform that connects to the power station, and one at the dig site. Unlike the gates in the first game, Jak is unable to select the location he wishes to travel to. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, there were seven warp gates, mostly located in the vicinity of the Precursor Monks' temple. They are in the Great Volcano, the tower outside the temple, the first oracle statue, at the end of the temple area where Jak first began using Light Flight and has a conversation with Seem. Lastly, there is one at the top of the Metal Head tower which Cyber Errol used to escape from Jak (not player usable), and likewise one in the Dark Maker ship at the very end in the terraformer room. The warp gate in the power station (also seen in Jak II) remained inactive. ''The Lost Frontier'' In The Lost Frontier, there was a warp gate in the old Aeropan barracks that connected back to Aeropa. When the Phantom Blade was beamed a secret transmission to use it in order to descend upon the city, Tym recalled that he had built it long ago, but believed it to require an activation code. Just then the code was transmitted, and Phoenix hastily decided to converge on the barracks, despite Jak thinking it sounded like a trap, Phoenix saying it was the only chance they had. There were other teleport gates in a cave complex near the end of the game during the mission "Pursue Skyheed", which Skyheed activated and used to escape Jak's pursuit, and through which Jak followed. Rift gate The large rift gate discovered at the end of The Precursor Legacy resembles a very large teleport gate; however, the rift ring appears to travel only through time. The slight spatial displacement (as Jak and Daxter landed in the Industrial Section of Haven City, rather than Dead Town) could be attributed to the disintegration of the rift rider in mid-journey or to the movement of the rift gate in the future. Notes * A glitch can be performed if the player transforms into Dark Jak and jumps through a warp gate. When Jak teleports back, he will be in normal form however he will still have horns, a frowning face, puffed hair, and a hunched posture. Gallery Warp gate concept art from The Precursor Legacy.png|Warp gate concept art from The Precursor Legacy Category:Precursor artifacts